


A Journey to Save and to be Saved

by Honeygreentea



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 22:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11587734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeygreentea/pseuds/Honeygreentea
Summary: Imagine a superhero theme park in a world full of superheroes.





	A Journey to Save and to be Saved

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [另一种拯救](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/309954) by 皇飞雪. 



> Author's Notes:  
> Imagine a superhero theme park in a world full of superheroes.
> 
> Translator's Notes:  
> If you know Chinese, please go read the original version of this heart-warming work.  
> It's my first time to translate anything so the text won't be short of errors. Please kindly point out the mistakes I made.

He lifts the bus up with full exertion, making loud noises from the deformed steel. With the lower half of his body crushed by the door is a young man whose upper half covered in blood. His chest is twisted, and every breath he takes produces a weird sound. The wound is too terrible to be seen.

 

He's a good guy who made way for the other passengers at the crucial moment. He's young, physically strong, with a handsome face and classically neat, blond hair. The beautiful blue in his eyes, however, is now fading away. The backpack he's holding in his hands is soaked with blood.

 

"Hang on," says Steve, whose voice in his brain tingles, telling him that he's not gonna make it. He pulls the crashed bus aside and talks to his earpiece, "I need immediate assistance here. Iron man, it's your call now." Then he bends down and grabs the hand of the young man.

 

"You are brave," he says, gently, at the same time throwing the comforting words aside--'you'll be fine', 'the medics are on the way'--he's not sure those lies can save a dying man. "Do you want to say anything? I can help you--” he asks, but in fact not having a clue what he could do to help. May it be a few words to his girl or just a simple request or an angry accusation of he not being quick enough to rescue him--he would have saved him if he dodged the last attack quicker.

 

The injured is panting. A gleam of sunshine makes him squint. "You......" he mumbles--seems to be smiling--"......Captain America."

 

"Yes, " Steve answers, swallowing the lump in his throat.

 

"I gotta...... t-take a picture," he reaches for his bag for his phone but only has his fingers trapped by the straps. His pupils dilate, mouth shaking, like he's slowly falling asleep. A high-pitched beep breaks the silent: it's the nine-a.m.-alarm of his watch.

"It's too bad...... I gotta go......"

 

He says earnestly with a bit of regret, but then his eyes close, his breath stops.

 

 

 

When Steve was helplessly stoned for a while, Iron Man rushes to him from above, "Cap, is it over--hey there you are! Look--fuck, are you injured?"

 

"Nope," Steve picks himself up, "we lose a civilian. Why the ask?"

 

Tony lands next to him with a stagger. He takes his mask off to see the young man. "I freaked out, thought he's you--he looks just--alright, I shouldn’t say it.” But then he kneels next to the dead man and stares at the blood-spattered, eye-closed face of resemblance. He glances back at Steve, like he's searching for some sort of evidence.

 

"I didn't make it," murmurs Steve. In search of documents for identification, he picks up the bag which the boy is holding in his hands. However, something inside gives him pause.

 

"Tony." he calls sadly, taking out a bloodstained uniform he can't be more familiar with.

 

"……he was Captain America too.”

 

 

 

Captain America has gone missing. Well, it may not be very accurate but Tony hasn't seen him in the gym for three days now that even the punchbags look melancholy too.

"Tell me, Friday, did our Captain's schedule upset or what?"

 

"Cap modified his schedule after the last mission was over," his A.I. replies, "he leaves at eight and returns at nine."

 

"Sounds like a salaryman," Tony figures, "is he in need of money lately?"

 

"That is theoretically impossible. Meanwhile, there is also no trace of large bills."

 

"Alright. A little disappointed--I was thinking about a ring." says Tony, "recently we are having a bit of, umm, you know, that. Will I devalue myself by asking him whether he's feeling meh or whether I should stay with him?"

 

"Your company has an estimated sales of $700 billion," Friday kindly reminds, "it's alright to devalue once in a while.”

 

"Nah, dignity and timing are equally important."

 

"This might be the timing you required: Cap has just tweeted."

 

"Wait, what? 'Tweet' as in 'that Twitter account that he never logged into'?" Tony is shocked, "what did he post?"

 

Friday, as kindly as usual, enlarges the image onto the hologram.

 

"This is a photo taken by his phone. Scene recognition tells the venue -- Avengers Park. The Caption is--”

 

"Fuck!” Tony sprang out of his chair, "Friday, get ready for everything! That Capsicle is cheating on me!”

 

 

 

_Got a hug._

Steve types the Caption with joy. His mood is lifted further after he attaches a photo of a good view and sunshine. He could never figure out why the people in this century are so obsessed with tweeting and posting fragments of their daily lives. The lives of the Avengers, on the other hand, aren't something you could expose to the internet. You could never stop for a selfie in the middle of a Hydra fight, and you would be too exhausted to do so afterwards. Their lives are filled with too much of what they gotta keep secret and too little normal routines. This is why their Twitter profiles are always blank, unlike the majority of the population. Not until today does Steve finally find something he can share: in a sunny afternoon, during the break between shifts, surrounded by the laughter of children, after a warm hug(actually, he was kissed on the face, but it would be inappropriate to tell).

 

Now he's at ease, interested, anticipated and quite relaxed. The other guys in the same room are all muscular youngsters, making the scene no different than a fitness centre. Most of them are topless and barefoot, sharing chatters within small groups. One of them hands Steve a cigarette and starts to talk to Steve after the latter rejects politely.

 

"Never saw you around. New?"

 

"Just running my friend's errand." says Steve.

 

"Wow," the young man sizes him up and points at his clothes,"you know you can take that off, right? Isn't it stuffy?”

 

Steve glimpses at his uniform, which is his own battle suit, visually as same as others', but not until now does Steve realize the difference in the details. Wearing his suit is like wearing his any other casual clothes, he feels neither stuffy nor strained at all, while the others zip down and take off everything on them as soon as they enter the room and become stark naked. Steve feels a bit withdrawn but he knows him being shirtless would cause troubles. He could never name the gym his membership card belongs to when they start discussing work out goals.

 

"Umm. I just dislike being naked?" Steve speaks, “Plus, it's gonna be my shift.”

 

"Ha, I see, the thrill hasn't gone yet. This job is amazing, isn't it? And it's a good pay as a part-time job.” the guy replies, "I'm Glenn, by the way. I'm bringing my girl on a trip, that costs a little."

 

"Steve." Steve shakes Glenn's hand.

 

A few Captains begin to put their boots on while complaining the parade and shows that starts right away. Glenn tells Steve that he's facing Bucky at the East Hall.

 

"I'm all free after this, my girl's seeing me, then I'm taking her to Mark-Coaster and SYSTEM JARVIS." He waves his hands, "Got my FastPass."

 

Steve smiles,"I still got two rounds of photocall." He shakes his head, "I have no words."

 

"Worst task ever.” Glenn pats Steve with sympathy, then he strokes his blonder-than-Steve's hair so that the helmet fits into his head. "But chicks kiss you and ask for hugs, totally worth it," he teases at Steve's blushing face, "what, your partner gets jealous about it?"

 

"I didn't tell him," says Steve, not hiding anything,"if he knew he'd be dismantling the roof.”

 

Suddenly there is a bang from outside, followed by house-wrecking yells.

 

Every Captain America in the room rushes to the window,"Jeez, it's the Iron Man!"

 

The real Cap shakes his head, here comes the roof destroyer.

 

The entrance of a real, flying Iron Man makes a fuss. People in the park start circling him while Steve calls him on the Avengers' Comms.

 

"What is this?”

 

"What is this?"

 

"I'm saying that you can't come here without telling me in advance--"

 

"Neither did you, Rogers. Who are you dating here? Don't you think a memo to your boyfriend is necessary?"

 

"No dates! Gosh, what are you thinking?"

 

"Data shows that it's unlikely to date somebody at nine in the morning but considering it's you I'm not quite sure--"

 

"I'm just working! I think you're making a case out of nothing again. Did you have trouble sleeping last night?”

 

"I would've been sleeping but giving the fact that we're not talking anymore and my potential ex just tweeted and I could still be sleeping I would be a moron wouldn’t I--”

 

"Try taking clauses, Tony, this is just a part-time job…… Alright, I'm bored, I did tweet, which you taught me to, remember?"

 

"Job, right, now I'm using pauses, well our problem has just exacerbated because technically you are my employee and you gotta obey my restrictions wait do we have that kind of stuff 'cause if we don't then we should just starting forming one--"

 

"Tony, stop." Steve rolls his eyes while at the same time can't help smiling, "You don't know what you're saying. Besides, the Avengers Park is your property so technically I'm still your employee. Satisfied?"

 

"Satisfuck. Must I know what I'm saying? I just wanna talk to you--we haven't chatted except when we're on a mission, three days? Or longer? I don't know...... how you've been. Listen, I care about you--like I have to say it loudly, I might just prepare a speech to give after we settled our argument but these are what I have in mind now--ladies, please keep calm--where are you anyway? I am trapped here, why isn't Captain America coming for me?”

 

Steve holds his laughter, "Take off your suits and then come in."

 

"Seriously? Take it off, and line up and buy a ticket to get into my park?

 

"Keeping a low file benefits you."

 

"I'll be recognised. Don't you know I'm famous?"

 

"I think not, no one recognised me. Since there are about eleven Captain Americas, I'm guessing there would be the same number of Iron Mans and Tony Starks, you may also watch Avengers Assemble at the theatre. You have to queue up for photos though."

 

"God, who have to get in a line to take a photo with his own boyfriend?"

 

"No idea, maybe someone who worries himself being dumped?"

 

"Fine, " Tony sounds defeated,"I don't know what you're playing, soldier, but when I find you, you have to tweet and tell everyone you're working at the Avengers Park. Tell me frankly, what are you doing? Selling popcorns?" Tony paused, "Oh hell, don't tell me you're--”

 

"--dressing up as Captain America, yes." Steve says, innocently, "you know I do this for a living.”

 

Iron Man stumbles out of the park, dragging a wave of zombie-like fangirls behind. This makes Steve's job less tough. He cradles a little boy that wants to take away his helmet, put him on his shoulder, and has the picture taken. The boy whispered into his ear,"You're my favourite superhero.” and leaves a watery kiss on his cheek. What follow are some mischievous boys who take away his shield. Their parents chase after them like chasing Labradors. Then a blushing girl comes. She is too nervous to walk normally, instead, she approaches Steve like a wind-up toy. She stutters, saying how she wants to marry Captain America.

 

"It's my honour, admirable lady," replies Steve, "but you deserve someone who loves and cares about you more than I do."

 

The girl shouts 'but I love you' and runs away.

 

For this he was rebuked by the Head later. The Head told him not to reject customers directly, “Life is already tough, it's your duty to fulfil their fantasies, those are what they come for." A Captain in his stealth suit tells him, “In the world where you get killed by villains on your way to work, what we need is far more than a Captain America, do you understand? One Cap isn't enough, this is why we're here, seeing his fans for him, giving people hope, telling them this is still a liveable city, because we have Cap, have Avengers, have hope. A lot say we're dumb, I gotta admit it, the real Captain America would never do these..."

 

Steve humbly listens, his hands interlocked at his back, his legs are kept straight. He returns to the changing room after the Head's long talk, now he realises how boring it is. When he enters the room, he suddenly feels the existence of Magical Realism: ten Steve Rogers in similar uniforms are circling one Tony Stark while the latter apparently enjoys being in this situation. His one hand's touching one Cap's thigh, the another taking over the drink from other Caps. A smile blossoms on his face, he says to a Cap, “I love you so much, darling.”

 

"What?" Steve subconsciously slaps the door, "What's going on right here?"

 

"Surprise! Here comes another sweetheart!" yells Tony, "I own eleven America Sweethearts! I should've come here earlier, it's heaven to me!"

 

……this is The Tony Stark. Steve swallows his lump in the throat and comes to a confirmation.

 

 

 

"Our new Tony today," a Captain introduces, "and this is new Captain arrived two days ago. Lordy, God knows how long we haven't had a Tony here, it's too hard to find a similar actor. Iron Man is something else, those in the theatre are always wearing the armours, doesn't matter how the man inside looks."

 

"The boss wants to add a new storyline," Tony talks, shamelessly. He scans every Captain behind the masks, after a while he focuses on Steve.

 

"Come with me," Steve grits out.

 

"No,” says a Cap in WW2 suit,"Get in line, would cha? Tony agreed to watch my show!”

 

"He said he'd ride the tricarrier with me!”

 

"He said he's riding the Mark-Coaster!”

 

"He said he's going to the Parachute Drop!”

 

"He……”

 

"He……”

 

"God, wait,” Steve can't tolerate anymore. "Are you off work now?" He points at one Cap,"What happens to Shield's scheme now?" The other one,"you should be selling war bonds!" Next, "Are you leaving Bucky behind?" The last one, "How can you feel fine playing Parachute Drop while letting Sharon alone with Red Skull?"

 

Then he has Tony grabbed in hand, "Come with me! We got a rehearsal!”

 

The Captains protest, "Which storyline is this?”

 

"Civil War!"

 

No one dares to speak again.

 

He drags Tony into a corner. Two of them confront each other for a while, end up laughing with joy. They lean against each other.

 

"What gives?” Steve pouts, "One Captain America isn't enough for you?”

 

"What about you then?" Tony asks, "Not enough spangy outfit time?"

 

Steve pauses, "It's good. It's breathable."

 

"It should. It's Stark Tech," says Tony.

 

"You spotted me at once."

 

"Not from the suit." Tony says, "Do you know what I see in the room?”

 

"Stop it--”

 

"Ten naked Cap, goddamn, or less, I lost count," Tony gesticulates, "Everyone is shining. All I see are beautiful bodies and beautiful faces calling Tony with puppy eyes. For a moment I thought I came to an erotic candy land, where all my fantasies come true."

 

"Lordy.” Steve pretends to leave, "You should go and watch me selling war bonds. They tell lots of blue jokes.”

 

"I'm saying that I recognise your body; theirs are fine though." Tony stops Steve. Steve can see him articulating. He thought it's coming—why are you here dressing as yourself? You need money I got Black Card? Are you alright you seem not? Then Tony says nothing but "Are you off now?”

 

"Another shift's at six," Steve says honestly, "I'm all free before that.”

 

"Walk around with me, would you? Here, I mean. To be frank I've never been here before although I approved the blueprint and modified a few designs.”

 

Steve stares at his lover to look for any schemes and conspiracy. Tony stares back. He licks his lips,”Got a hug, huh?”

 

"Your appearance has just erased all my chances to get hugged,” says Steve, "What, my jealousy boyfriend?"

 

"What can I suppose to say? Obviously, my hug cannot satisfy you.” says Tony, "sounds like a therapy course. Does it feels good?”

 

"If you can't let that that I mentioned on Twitter go, it came from a seven-year-old girl.”

 

"It's worse, it's a crime." Tony rambles, "Come on, take off your suit. We're in a theme park now. You can't just shoot the sky. You should at least tweet thrice."

 

"That data does not exist." Steve grumbles. But he changes his clothes and asks, “Mark-Coaster?"

 

"That's decent. But our daily adventure makes the thrill gone. I got one that I always wanna go." He gazes at Steve's boobs and biceps and licks his lips, “Make another guess."

 

"Avengers Theatre?”

 

"Battle of New York's on today, I checked the list.” says Tony, "I'm devastated. Everyone's got their double but Tony Stark's just a robot. The message of the story is screwed."

 

"Fine,” says Steve. He recalls Glenn, who should be with his girlfriend now. He doesn't know how ordinary people's dates would be like, but that should be nothing like Tony and him. They can survive without seeing each other in a month. They never send romantic/flirty texts. They fuck like fight, and most of the time their fights are their dates. Their relationship and life are 100% adrenaline, there's always an intense feeling flowing in their blood: rage, irritability, conquest, possession. All in all, there is something soft between them, like the colourful cotton candy Tony is eating right now. Previously when some tourist asked for photos, he told them that he's hurrying to the theatre. Fewer people bother doing so afterwards. Everyone thinks that it's completely normal to have a cotton-candy-eating Tony in the park. Seeing this, Steve buys Thor's chicken leg and take bites while walking.

 

"This is great," Tony murmurs, "do you understand?"

 

"Of course," says Steve.

 

"I'm a genius."

 

"You are."

 

"Can we go and play Hydra-go-round?"

 

Steve reads aloud,"Suggested age ranges: 3-12."

 

"That's just suggestion, doesn't matter."

 

"It tells me that it's lack of excitement."

 

"It's what we need right now, Steve. Enough for the excitements."

 

Steve shrugs, “You’re right."

 

 

 

That isn't exciting at all, it's just a rotating machine that...rotates. They have to turn the wheel to control their lifeboat so that they can dodge Hydra's tentacles. Steve and Tony give their all to turn the wheel, their lifeboat rotates like a spinning top. The kids around them laugh in a sense that they couldn't comprehend.

 

"Should we slow down a bit? I feel like I'm puking."

 

So they let go. The wheel still rolls vigorously.

 

"Suggested age 3 to 12." says Steve.

 

"Here is a hammer," analyses Tony, "moulded as Thor's Mjolnir, except that it's inflatable."

 

They look at the slow lifeboat next to them. A kid rolls the wheel, another lean his body out of the boat and smash the tentacle with the hammer. His action is courageous and fearless, like a future superhero.

 

"Get lost! Mjolnir!" he yells. Next, Hydra's tentacles make a loud moan. Kids burst into laughter. Tony smiles. He says I'm not using this, at the same time smashing tentacles with Mjolnir, because if he doesn't, they will be trapped at where they are. Steve's smiling too, his eyes filled with happiness. He turns the wheel the way he drives the Quinjet.

 

"What were we arguing for?" asks Tony, rather gently. Steve shakes his head, "Nothing relevant, I guess."

 

"You know we can't save them all."

 

"I know."

 

"I won't apologise. I ain't taking back my words, as that's what I thought--and I still think so." says Tony, "But I apologise for blaming you for cheating on me. Others would know why their boyfriend starts to work instead of making a fuss, right?"

 

Steve touches his hair, his shoulder, his arm and his hand. He takes Tony's hand.

"Let's eat ice cream now." he changes the subject awkwardly," Or do you prefer caramel doughnuts?"

 

"I want to play Asgard Adventures."

 

"It takes us an hour to queue."

 

The kids beside them spot the pair. They ask for pictures and shouts,"Which version of Steve and Tony are you?"

 

Tony, generously, agrees. He hugs the kids,"We are couple version of Stony."

 

"I've never seen this version,” the boy queries,"How can you prove it?”

 

Tony grabs Steve's chin and kisses his lips,"How about that?”

 

Then everyone around is somehow aroused. Tony whines when two of them escapes, "And I wanted to play the Webbing Bed!" Steve helps Tony enter staff's area,"Can't you just say we are undercover?"

 

"No, we can only be the couple version--” Tony runs and pants, "You aren't the WW2, War Bond, Shield, Stealth Mode, Civil War, Ronin or any other version of Steve. We're neither on a mission nor saving the world, or I'd say this is the world we saved, and it's a fucking theme park. Your boyfriend is next to you. You can only fucking be a dating version Steve.”

 

Steve nods. He buys Tony an Iron Man cap and himself a Cap cap. They put them on as a disguise. "It's so expensive! There goes my wage, you filthy capitalist." Tony buys a Spider-Man's glasses. These allow them to blend in better. Tony even buys them a bucket(made of Ultron's head) of popcorn. Steve rejects the Red Skull head one, it looks gross.

 

"You know what? This place makes the messy world easier to be accepted.” suddenly Steve says, "It makes us not like freaks who can't be understood and must fight with other damn freaks.” he glances at the kids, the youngsters, the parents and the aged in the park: they are all armed, having huge fun, killing those infamous monsters with the Avengers, kids killing Ultron with simple computer commands, shooting Jormungand using water guns, following Jarvis's hints to crack codes, preventing another tower invasion. They receive orders to find the cube and to battle the Chitauri army. They use waves of laughter to melt away the sorrow, defeating the mighty enemies who overwhelmed normal citizens.

 

"I don't feel alone here,” says Captain America, “everyone is backing each other in the battle.”

 

"They disapproved the Chitauri concept at first. “Tony looks at the children driving jets.

 

"The government thought it was a disgrace to the victim in the Battle of New York and their families. But I think we gotta fight it rather than avoiding it, face it rather than fear it. You know, it will come again someday, perhaps tomorrow, perhaps hundreds of years later. No one knows. But our young nation cannot hide in their beds forever. We can't be the only one to fight. Looking at this now, all our efforts pay off."

 

They stop at Dr Strange's Time Hole. "This is it.” Tony says with excitement,"They built it.”

 

"Built what?”

 

"Come in, pull the blue rope.”

 

Steve reads the sign, “It says age two to six.”

 

"It's fine, you won't be trapped. Parents are allowed to come in.”

 

Steve follows him, “Am I your dad?”

 

"If you aren't in the water while I was two to six, you might as well be.”

 

Steve laughs, “Thank God, I can stare at your butt now."

 

"Are we staying at Avengers Resort tonight? You can stare as long as you want."

 

"You're not mad anymore?”

 

"I wasn't mad at all, dumb ass,” says Tony. He jumps, and cheers when he arrives at the bottom, “Here we are.”

 

Steve follows--he lands on an enormous bed of Captain America decorations. The entire room is surrounded by all sorts of Captain America paintings, posters, toy soldiers and comics. However, none of them is in their time. Kids wearing Captain American underoos and his costumes surround them. They are busy fighting each other with pillows. Tony lies on the bed, his arms open.

 

"Hello there, welcome to Tony's Room.”

 

"Jesus... Is this..." Steve blinks in wonder, "Was this your bedroom?"

 

"More or less the same. The designers make it more entertaining. I didn't have pillow-shields," explains Tony, "nor peers for pillow fight. But the other parts are similar to what my room was."

 

Steve looks around the room in wonder. There are soldier figures being exhibited, some are for the comers to put together--some children are struggling with his arms. There are science magazines, blueprints and all sorts of equipment on the bench so that they can put a robot together. While he keeps looking, somebody talks behind him,"You should put your hands on them." He subconsciously turns, and is shocked by what he sees--it's Howard that talked--not him, of course, but an actor responsible for mentoring scientist wannabes.

 

On the other side, Tony lays on the bed. He provocatively stares at Steve, then he kicks away the quilt. Surprisingly, another Captain America crawls out of the bed, saying, “You spotted me. Well done, soldier, for being observant."

 

Tony blinks at Steve, who is shocked, “It’s my room. There ought to be a Captain under the bed comforting me while I'm scared."

 

He presses that Cap's chest, “I hid you here all along, that's why dad failed to find you, right?"

 

Gently that Cap answers, “That’s correct. I belong only to you. No one could take me away from you."

 

"Tony--"

 

"Any problem? Six of my childhood dream, half a dozen of your fantasy of my butt.”

 

"Fine,” Steve says, verbatim, "I don't him to get near you."

 

"He must stay below the bed." smiles Tony, "At least you can be on the bed."

 

That Cap looks at Steve and crawls back away. Steve sits next to Tony, deliberately crashes the side rails. “Not a bad idea though.” he tells Tony.

 

"Whenever I want a cap beside my bed, I get one." says Tony, "My dream is fulfiled, I shall share my joy with others."

 

"How about the pillow fight and Howard?"

 

Tony does not respond. He leans his body back on Steve, and watch the kids having fun.

 

"You know what, Steve, you are my hero."

 

"Captain America is your hero." says Steve, "those in the comics and legends, and this

one under the bed."

 

"What about you then?"

 

"I'm your boyfriend."

 

He earns Tony's smile. Tony then grabs the pillow and run towards Howard.

 

 

 

Steve tweets again, this time he posts a photo of Tony in the pillow fight. The milky feathers float in the air, the little bearded man is surrounded by a velvet white halo. "Time Gem is there." His fingers dance on the virtual keyboard. He is dragged into the horrifying pillow fight. The Captain from below the bed, obviously doesn't like him, smashes the pillow right into his face while Howard leads his fellow robots after his son, "I said NO DATES! NO BOYFRIENDS!”

 

Buddy, you are really into it, aren't you? Steve exhales. No wonder the Starks gets paid more.

 

Tony hauls Steve into a yellow door. Once they step through the door, they slide down the pathway onto the Zero-G Square of Tomorrow Land. Floating in the air in circular motion, they are again rounded by milky feathers.

 

"Woah, angels are falling from the sky!"

 

Kids wave their arms, moving towards them with their little thruster. They size the pair up while their parents tirelessly explain, "Angels no, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark yes."

 

"Hey, Iron Man and Captain America!" Someone yelled from distant, "Thanks for saving the world!"

 

"You're welcome, I guess?" the two that stuck replied, “We need to be saved now. Who can spare us two thrusters? Where’s the exit?”

 

A pair of couple generously spares them one—“Trust us. One would be enough if two hold each other tight enough.” And they fly away, leaving Tony and Steve laughter. Steve watches kids flying and playing with plastic wings on their back. He is amazed, ”This is brilliant. How could you possibly invent that?”

 

“Mmm, I do agree that I am a genius and those should be made based on my tech but I’m not gonna take all the credits because obviously I didn’t make that. There’s a whole creation team, so you know. I love this sensation we get when we see all these futuristic stuff around. We should come here more… I mean, when you’re off? Do you have holidays? How’s the welfare at work, Steve?” He purposely flew in a disoriented way, leaving a curved trace like courting bees.

 

Steve is bemused. He took over the thruster and flew a 10 over 10 curve, ”I'm just filling in for my friend, Tony, I'm not quitting the Avengers."

 

"But you seem to enjoy it. You also tweeted, that's your first after I help you register.” Tony pushes him away, “You like kids, like to have them around you, have them kissed you all over your face, I know. And we don’t talk anymore except when we work and we argue and we fuck. And we’re never getting kids no matter how many times we fuck. How that saying goes? Seven-year itch? It’s been about seven years since we get along—“

 

"I got a shift at six." Steve stops him.

 

“You can go alone, just leave me here. That would do. Weightlessness is relieving. I’ll say okay to whatever you say now. So bring it on, Rogers, I’m completely ready for anything.”

 

"Don't know what you're talking about. Come on, there's a person I want you to meet."

 

 

 

That's a kid who sits in a wheelchair. Tony can clearly see that his body is in a recovery state from a relatively bad condition.  He is leaning his head forward like he is searching for a certain smell in the air. His hair is lost through the chemotherapies. Hearing the footsteps, he turns over.

 

"Hey, Leo." Steve greets him. The boy smiles, "Hey, fraud."

 

Tony follows Steve’s footsteps. “What fraud?”

 

“He is a fake Captain America,” Leo grins, “tried to fool me. Too bad I spotted him.”

 

Tony scans between Steve and Leo with his big eyes, then he presses Steve’s chest. “How could this be fake?” he yells, “Just see this!” Steve

 

“Mmm, sorry but I can’t see like you do. All I see are squashed geometric shapes, sir.” Leo adds, “But I’m sensitive to light.”

 

“Charlie, um, the man I’m filling in for, was in charge of Leo’s case.” Steve explains to Tony, in a very soft voice, “He caught me the first time I came. To him, only Charlie is Captain America.”

 

Leo looks at their direction. “Where’s Charlie? I know he came just for the money or no one else is coming for me. The Maria Foundation pays them for everything. He did a fine job though. But I thought he’d call me before he got enough and quitted.”

 

"That’s too harsh for him."

 

The kid throws his book towards Steve, "I couldn't hate you less! You're just a bored, dumb guy that talks and talks and talks! You aren’t even a good captain!”

 

Tony pulls Steve to a corner, "Did you tell him?"

 

"Our team at Child Care Foundation decided not to inform him. His parents died in the Battle of New York. He doesn’t have much time left either. A weekly visitor in this suit is easily replaceable.” He sighs, "That was what I thought as well, so I came. Turns out he’s irreplaceable.”

 

"What happened to him?”

 

“Leo was harmed by the secondary disaster of the battle. The Chitauri army destroyed a pharmaceutical lab—the highest few floors were relocated to the next block. The elementary school nearby was affected, ninety more children were just as unfortunate as him.”

 

"Jesus Christ."

 

"Your foundation has already offered sufficient support. You helped the most among us, Tony.”

 

"No. Things are done by others, I myself didn't even know about this." Tony signs and looks right at him, "What now, couldn’t handle this?”

 

"I can't even play Captain America well," Steve shakes his head, "not the first time though. I haven't been a good actor in the WW2.” He pauses, “In fact, Charlie donated all his salary to the foundation. He was still going to college, and he got a world trip planner. I guess he lied to the kid. He was a real Captain America, it’s my honour to play him. But I just can’t do good enough, I don’t know how to do better. There are so many people doing what I can’t do”

 

Tony pats him gently, now he understands the most part of it, "we are not the only ones here to save the world, right?"

 

"True. Turns out there are that many Captains out here," said Steve, I'm just one of them."

 

 

 

"Hey, you pissed Captain off. I’ll be in charge today, kid, you are blessed.” Tony talks to Leo, “I’m Tony Stark.”

 

"No, you’re not,” Leo pouts, “I know there are ten Iron Men, six Howards, but no Tony Stark.”

 

"That’s because there’s only one Tony Stark. One of a kind,” says Tony, “I’m the real guy.”

 

"Whatever, but Charlie won’t be back, right?”

 

Tony looks at him.

 

"I knew it, he's a typical good man. Never turns away even when I tease him badly. And you just let Tom, Dick or Harry replace him?” His tears drop, “You can’t take away my Captain.”

 

"Oh dear." Tony is speechless. He cannot comfort him, he knows it. He had his Captain at that age. He knows how false commitments hurts.

 

"We all will be taken away someday," eventually he speaks, “the key is what our legacies are."

 

"Come on," he pushes Leo’s wheelchair, “time to prove I’m the real guy.”

 

They arrive at an exhibition hall named SYSTEM JARVIS. Everyone else was out joining the parade at the main street, leaving the hall nearly empty. An old butler opens the door for them. The hall’s internal design resembles rich folks’ mansion in the style of the 7 seventies. The butler prepares tea for them. He is stunned when he sees Tony, then puts on a friendlier smile. “You’re back. Is everything alright?” He serves them a few better dishes of dessert.

 

Leo is dazed. “I was here before. It was different the last time!”

 

“You are always privileged when you are Tony Stark.”

 

Leo greets the butler. “Are you Jarvis?”

 

“Yes, young sir.” He replies with tender. “I served Master Tony when he was at your age.”

 

“Is that him?”

 

The butler gazes at Tony. “That is correct.”

 

"How was him?”

 

The old man smiles. “To be honest, not up to much. You are much caring than him then.”

 

The three stroll around the hall and chat, meanwhile Jarvis gets older and older. When they stop at a large painting at the corner, the old butler disappears. Tony pushes the wheelchair into his messy workshop.

 

"Where did Jarvis go?” Leo asks.

 

"I don’t know.”

 

"You are Tony Stark, how could you not know?”

 

“I did have no idea. He vanished one day after I woke from alcohol. I couldn’t find him anywhere I know.”

 

Leo stared at him. Tony can see solace in his eyes. "He was dead." his voice lowered. "He was gone, you moron. You didn't help anything, you don't even know where he was, when he's gone, what he's for."

 

”Yeah, that's what I told myself.” answers Tony. He walks into a corner of the workshop and initiates some sort of devices. A voice full of distortion yet mimics the beautiful British accent of the old butler echoes around the room.

 

"So, we have the first J.A.R.V.I.S.”

 

"Welcome home, sir." The programmed voice speaks like an old man, speaks like a kid.

 

After the show, Steve reunites them in the hall. Tony cuddles Leo and sleeps on an armchair. The latest J.A.R.V.I.S. displays them the star sky while the oldest Jarvis rolls up bed sheets for them.

 

"Do you need my help, Captain?”

 

Hearing the familiar, tender and comforting voice, Steve recalls the deepest fragments in his memory and is immediately softened deep inside his heart.

 

"Don’t wake Tony. I have to return Leo to his doctor. If he wakes, just tell him I’ll be back real soon. Thank you.”

 

"Sure, Captain.”

 

He takes the boy from Tony’s arms. The tear on Leo’s face reflects the skylight from above, as if stars have sunk into the droplets. Steve cradles him tenderly, rests his head on his shoulder. He can feel he breaths into his neck, making it warm. When they step out of the building, the fireworks burst brightly in the far sky into shapes of his shield.

 

"Charlie is dead, isn't he?" The kid asked, softly.

 

Steve hesitates, and nods at the end. "He saved everyone on the entire bus."

 

"He is Captain America, it's what he does,” the kid says tenderly. His tears and saliva are all over Steve's suit. He embraces Steve’s neck, “You must stay alive.”

 

"I promise," Steve heard himself answering, his voice loses credibility. “I will.”

 

When he returns to SYSTEM JARVIS, Tony has already waited for him at the front gate. In the cool wind, Tony shivers and rubs his hands. Seeing Steve, he rushes towards his lover and grabs his arm tightly the way ordinary couples do. "Sorry, I slept over, what did I miss?"

 

"None at all," says Steve, he holds his hand and kisses his eyes, licking away the trace of tear. He watches the red of the far fireworks lighten up Tony’s face and vanishes in his eyes.

 

"You know, I didn't save Charlie on that day," Steve speaks. Like all other couples do, the two of them walk slowly towards the crowded subway. "I always thought I should--I must--do something to continue to save him. So I started standing in for him, tried to fulfil promises or wishes that he couldn't do, and to redeem my fault, only to find out it’s not me that saves him but him that saves me. Everyone here, every hug, every smile are saving me.”

 

"Yeah, that's what you get saving the world, isn't it?" Tony turns to Steve. “However, Steve, I must say how wrong you were firing at me just because you failed to save Charlie. This cold war we had is entirely on you.”

 

"I'm not firing at you for that," Steve wants to raise both of their arms upward but fails, “but for your words while I was proposing a more effective response pattern.”

 

"'I couldn't care less as long as you’re not the guy lying dead'?"

 

"Yes? You have to admit that's—inconsiderate."

 

"You need to consider my feelings, jerk." Tony retorts and he grabs Steve's arm harder,

 

"I really thought you're dead. That kid resembles you that much. I definitely had a cardiac arrest. I am not that noble, Steve, if that's you, I would take the world to bargain with the devil, or to reverse timeline just to get you back. Turns out you're safe, it was a look-alike that died. I was not sorry then. Really. All I want is to thank God--”

 

He stops talking as Steve starts kissing him. It's different from those post-battle kisses charged with passionate sexual intention, full of the desire of sating their lust. Nor those territory-marking kisses on the temple and lips.  It is full of eagerness and passion yet slow and lingering. In between the flashing lights, the kiss is filled with the fragrance of the cotton candy. It feels like a long-lasting commitment rather than the usual against-the-time craziness they get. It smells like redemption and fairy tale, with a bit of berry-sweet of popcorn (in Ultron's head). They are standing at the entrance, behind them are the miniature of Avengers Head Quarter and fleeing Hydra agents, everything is soft and vulnerable. They can hear the chuckling and the talking from around, someone's yelling _get a room_ , then there's a camera flash.

 

Tony escapes from Steve's lips and stares at the snapper,”Hey! I mean, you'll have to know it's nothing funny--” He doesn't continue, since the snapper ignores him but walks towards and greets Steve.

 

"Steve! Are you leaving? Is this your boyfriend?" Glenn giggles, showing Steve the photo,"I'm sending it to you.” He turns his head back and introduces the blonde in his arms,”It's my girl, Dorothy.”

 

Steve happily receives the image and introduces, "Hi, hello. This is Tony."

 

Glenn and Dorothy speak simultaneously, " Ah-ha, of course, every Steve gets his Tony."

 

 

 

Steve tweets for the third time. He posts a photo of them hugging and kissing like at the entrance of Avengers Park.

 

"You saved me,” he types, and while he was submitting the post, Tony peeps at his phone.

 

"Hey, old man, you spent more time looking at it than at me. Just tell me if you're having an affair, in my face. Save the trouble of me checking your phone."

 

Steve puts his phone back into his pocket and smiles, "No, you won't."

 

"Alright, how do we go back?"

 

"Your armour?”

 

"Nah, I commanded it to return early, thought there would be some special service in the deluxe room at the Avengers Resorts.”

 

"The room we're living in is deluxe enough, Tony. I’d say we can save that.”

 

"Your Harley-Davidson? Not bad for a ride.”

 

"Didn’t want to grab attention.”

 

"How did you get to work these days then?"

 

"Like others, I rode the subway."

 

"……I guess it's my only choice now?"

 

"You'll like it, it takes more than an hour to get to the tower."

 

"Wait, how do you jump to the conclusion that I'll like it? We are done." he retorts, waving his hands in the air. Yet he's smiling, leaning his head onto Steve's shoulder.

 

"You can neither go anywhere nor do anything in the next hour--you are stuck by my side."

 

"Yeh," Steve grabs the handrail with one hand and his lover's waist with another,” you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this."

 

 

 

_Marry me._

 

The tweet is going viral. In the background, the fireworks are bursting, lightening the face of the pair of kissers.

 

Leaning their heads against each other, Steve and Tony fall asleep. Their breath intertwines in the noise of the rails. They have at least one hour before saving the ignited press.

 

fin.


End file.
